


Being Chloe Sullivan

by shadowglove88



Series: The Morningstar Series [3]
Category: Constantine (2005), Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angelic Grace, Costumes, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Morning Star, Papa Midnite's, Thoughtography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Chloe had just wanted to get to her shift at Papa Midnite's for the special costume event, but then she gets cornered by four burly, murderous hunters sent by John Winchester, and she discovers some abilities the Morning Star has.





	Being Chloe Sullivan

"Seriously?" Constantine asked, eyebrow raised, as she sauntered out of the bedroom.

Grinning, Chloe fingered one of her red horns and pounded her pitchfork down on the ground. "Oh come on John! Have a sense of humor!"

"This isn't funny." Constantine shook his head, plopping a nicotine gum in his mouth, a clear sign she'd gotten on his nerves. "Tell her its not funny, Angela."

And yet Angela was biting down on her bottom lip. "Its a  _little_  funny."

Chloe shot a triumphant glance in Constantine's direction before continuing to model the 'sexy devil' costume she'd chosen for that night because she was feeling ironic. It'd been a couple of months since the shadowed being had revealed that she was, in fact, the new Morning Star, having Lumiel's tainted angelic grace in her, and while it'd been a blow at first Chloe had adapted. Constantine had pointed out that Chloe had Lumiel's essence, not his personality or his goals, so the hunter couldn't see why she was worrying so much. Unless she'd already had plans of starting the Apocalypse before she'd ever met Lumiel, Constantine doubted that that scenario would ever be a problem.

It was his 'you're an idiot for thinking otherwise' attitude towards the whole situation that had helped her calm down and accept the situation and what she was... as best as she could.

If Angela wasn't in the picture, Chloe could see her feelings for John Constantine developing passed the 'annoying little sister' phase they were in right now, but Chloe wouldn't want Angela to not be in the picture. The woman was Constantine's other half, made him a better man, and she was slowly becoming a friend in Chloe's books. They ganged up on Constantine constantly, and while he tried to take it in his stoic, non-emotional way, Chloe knew that more than once he'd envisioned how to murder them.

It was what was fun.

"You should be training, letting go of that anger in you in a healthy way," Constantine grumbled, looking like he desperately wanted a cigarette right now. " _Not_  sending the demons and angels into a fucking  _frenzy_ when they see you."

"It's only a costume," Angela argued, clearly amused with just how agitated he was. "And it's a costume event."

"She's the Day Star, and she's dressed like the  _devil,_ " Constantine pointed out.

"Lumiel never dressed like this," Chloe shot back.

Constantine opened his mouth and then closed it, because yeah, Lumiel had never dressed like that and he sure as hell hadn't had the horns she was sporting on her head either. He then obviously thought of the version of Lu _he'd_ met in the tight, sexy corset dress Chloe was wearing, and he visibly became nauseous.

"Look, it's a costume night and ever since Rachel up and left I'm the only bartender, so I'm going to be there whether you like it or not." Chloe headed towards the door. "And if you guys change your minds and decide to come over, remember that if you wear a costume you get 20 percent off your drinks."

Constantine waved her off, exasperated with her and wanting nothing more than for her to go.

Angela shared a grin with Chloe and waved goodbye.

It was two blocks down, in high heels, that Chloe realized she should have taken a cab. There was someone trailing her, and not very subtly, or maybe it was the Angelic Grace inside of her that made her more sensitive to things like this.

Chin raising, she continued on, sensing the person or persons getting closer and closer.

It annoyed her that they were being so sloppy about this. Did they think she was an idiot? Or blind? She quickly decided that even without Lumiel's Grace she would've caught onto this.

There was definitely at least two of them closing in.

An alley came up to the right, and on impulse Chloe took it, entering the darkness. Angela would have told her to continue in the light and call for help, but Chloe was itching to see who was following her.

Four men entered the alleyway after her, all of them burly, all carrying some sort of weapon.

She recognized them.

Hunters.

Friends of John Winchester's.

Great.

"Hello boys." She refused to let them see how wary this was making her, a smirk tilting her lips. "Long time no see."

"How  _appropriate_." Hank Mason sneered as he eyed her costume. "How are you doing,  _Lumiel_? How was  _hell_?"

"Got caught up with your family?" Greg Jefferson glared.

Chloe felt her body shaking in fury as they mentioned her stay in hell so cavalier like that. "Actually, yes, the Sullivan clan seem to be full of sinners, as are the Mason and Jeffersons."

The men stilled at that revelation.

"Daddy Mason sends his love-or he would if he had a  _tongue_." Chloe's lip curled in distaste. "And last I saw of Greggy Jr., he was being hell's little  _bitch_. There was a  _line_  waiting to be serviced."

"You bastard!" Greg Jefferson snarled and hurled himself at her.

Chloe easily dodged the furious man and twirled around kicking him in the back of his head, sending him hard, face first, into the alley wall.

He slid down to the ground, the blow having rendered him unconscious.

It was a good thing that the bottom of Chloe's dress was sliced up high up or she wouldn't have been able to make that move.

She turned to the boys, smirking at their shock.

Lumiel had never been one for actually fighting hand to hand.

When fighting he would use his powers to render people unconscious or just blow up things.

The only time Lumiel had fought hand to hand had been with other angels.

"His method has changed," Reggie Willis whispered to Tom Quinn.

"Oh, no, his hasn't," Chloe answered in annoyance. "Because Lumiel's  _dead_  you morons."

"Don't listen to the bastard. You heard what John said." Hank Mason aimed his gun at her. "He'll say anything to stay in our realm again and bring the Apocalypse. Finish what he started." He sneered. "To weaken him, kill his host."

And with that he shot her.

In the heart.

Chloe was propelled backwards with the blast, and she whimpered in pain, but she didn't even lose her footing. The blonde looked down at her chest, in shock, seeing the bullets being pushed out, her flesh closing up as they clanged to the ground.

The men gasped in horror.

This was new.

Chloe looked up at them, angry and in pain.

She'd thought she was going to die again.

She'd thought she was going to be sent down again.

She wasn't going to forgive them for that.

"I was going to let you live," she informed them, stalking towards them. "But then you messed up my  _costume_." She cracked her knuckles. "Which means they're not going to accept it back at the store where I rented it, which means I'm going to have to  _buy_  it." The remaining men shared confused looks, obviously not understanding why Satan would care about such things.

Chloe sneered, enjoying their confusion. It would give her an advantage.

Sharing a look, Tom and Reggie yelled as they charged her, both wielding ancient looking daggers that were probably some special artifacts they thought could kill 'the devil'.

Chloe wasn't going to take a chance. She wasn't going to go back to hell, and as long as these men were alive, they'd hunt her. She'd always have to be looking over her shoulder. She wouldn't have peace. All because of John Fucking Winchester.

Grabbing the first dagger by the hilt as Tom plunged it towards her, Chloe jerked it around at an odd angle, the pain causing Tom to let go. With a slash Tom was screaming, holding his throat as blood gushed. Chloe didn't take the time to watch him, instead ducking Reggie's stab. She ducked and dodged his many thrusts, before grabbing his arm, kneeing the mouth of his stomach, and then jamming her dagger deep into the back of his head when he bent over in agony.

Hearing groaning behind her, she yanked the dagger out of Reggie's skull as he fell dead to the ground, and threw it at Greg, the blade embedding itself deeply into his heart from his back, killing him.

The blonde then turned and faced the last remaining, Hank Mason.

He was frozen in fear.

She grinned. "Not so tough now that you're not a part of the pack, are you, Mason?"

"You're not Lumiel," he whispered.

" _Finally_." She threw her hands up in the air. " _Someone_  is smart enough to tell the difference!" The blonde stalked towards the trembling man. "Why do you think John Winchester told you and your friends about me?  _Why_  do you think he filled you all up with stories about Lumiel being back?" She stopped in front of him, trailing her hand down his chest. "Because he  _knows_  I'm not Lumiel. He's out there, somewhere,  _watching_. He's using  _your deaths_  to study my movements and see what works on me and what doesn't."

Gregory gulped, though his eyes were filling with rage.

"It's not the first time he's used his 'friends' as bait." Chloe raised her hand to caress his cheek, eyes never leaving Hank's. "I think we all remember poor Joseph Harvelle."

Horror entered those eyes. "That was an accident!"

"Was it?" Chloe asked softly, seeing the images Lumiel had taken from John's brain of that fateful night, and without knowing how she was doing, sending those images into Hank Mason's brain.

" _No,"_  Hank whispered, voice choked.

"You poor dumb, eager lambs led to the slaughter," Chloe mocked, moving away, trying not to show her wariness and confusion over what she'd just done. "Any master Chessman knows that in the game,  _pawns go first_."

" _No_." Hank's voice broke, his gaze going towards his fallen friends.

"You attacked me and I defended myself. Your friends are dead because John Winchester wanted to see me in action. Your friends are dead because John Winchester wouldn't face me himself without first studying my moves and how I  _kill_." She looked up at him. "Do you know what that means, Hank Mason?"

"I'm going to  _kill_  him!" Hank snarled, fury nearly  _bubbling_  under his skin.

"You're not half the hunter he is. Nor half as vicious. Or underhanded. You wouldn't survive against John Winchester." Chloe shook her head. "Just take your dead and go."

He looked up at her, confused. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Are you going to attack me again?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head.

"Then I don't have a reason to, do I? Tonight another family doesn't have to mourn loss," the blonde whispered, before her gaze went to the fallen. "I'm sorry that they had to die, but I wouldn't let you kill me. I won't let  _anyone_  kill me. And the next time you see John Winchester, tell him that." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell him when he's man enough to face me himself, I'll be waiting, and to stop sending innocent people out to die in his own place. These were  _lives_  that were lost tonight. No one should have had to die."

Hank just continued to look at her in utter confusion. "Who  _are_  you?"

"I'm Chloe." She smiled, chin held high. "Chloe Sullivan."

And with that she stalked out of the alleyway, wondering just what being Chloe Sullivan really  _meant_  now.


End file.
